Jiang Wei/Movesets
All the movesets for Jiang Wei in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors 2 Ground Moveset : : A low covering inward sweep attack via holding his spear with one hand. : , : An upward one-handed slash. : , , : A forward stunning stab. : , , , : Holds his spear horizontal and rams it forward. : , , , : Back-thrusts his spear upward diagonally, then back bashes behind the other way with his shaft, swings outward while turning to front with the left, then an outward slash. : : Spins while holding spear angled down as he twirls it for each spin. : , : A downward stab. Can tap again to stab a second time. :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. :L1, : Counterattack. Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , , , ( ): Forces the spear's blunt end upwards in a turn; pressing again will cause Jiang Wei to finish with a meteor slash. : , , , , , : An upward slash that sends a vertical cutting wave forward. The wave travels slightly above the ground level, and unlike others it does not produce crashing knockback, but a small spiraling launch. : , , , , , : Back-thrusts his spear upward diagonally, then back bashes behind the other way with his shaft, swings outward while turning to front with the left, does an outward right-handed swing, an inward sweeping strike, then a low-position outward sweeping slash. :Dashing : A whole double-armed swing to the left while skidding. Horse Moveset : : Jiang Wei leans to each side, and swings his weapon to each side. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. Fighting Style Jiang Wei has shared most of Ma Chao's quick motions in terms of spear moveset, where he does quick swings and flashy footwork. However, his attacks are arguably more crowd oriented than Ma Chao's, making him one of the more solid characters in the game. One of his only weaknesses is that musou is hard to aim fully, but gets easier with each installment. His 4th weapon's elemental activation via lightning works wonders on his C6, due to the no-knockback effect allowing him to clear crowds with just one or two targets hit. Dynasty Warriors 4 :R3: Surrounds the user in glittering light to stun enemies within range. Aura may change color in Free Mode to match the user's chosen side. Ground Moveset Removes power guards to replace with counterattacks. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : Turns and fires an elemental shot with his right hand (while holding spear with other). Equipping a lightning orb fires three shots or five shots at once. Inflicts fall-over state on grounded targets, and inflicts crashing knockback on airborne opponents. Elemental shots cannot pierce through any units. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Slices forwards while reversing with the blunt end rapidly, and ends with a spin with the spear that stuns. : , : Same as before but can be extended with two additional taps. : , : Plants his spear into the ground. :L1, : Counters with his C4. Horse Moveset : : Repeating slashes to all sides as the Musou gauge empties. Fighting Style In Dynasty Warriors 4 and onward, Jiang Wei is an excellent beginner character and is good in many situations. His C3 is one of the best crowd-clearing attacks in the series, and is good at opening certain defenses. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Removes bow moveset from previous games. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : Same as before, but sends a single fire orb which later explodes. Will instantly explode if it impacts walls. : , , , , : Same as before, but instead creates a small white typhoon that knocks enemies upwards. : , , , , , : Dashes forwards to stab opponent, then turns around and makes a huge slash after a braking leap. : , , , , , , , , : After the fifth blow, Jiang Wei starts his C4 chain. : (True): Jiang Wei throws out a fireball at the end. One of the few Musou Attacks to not involve a large launching whirlwind like the rest of the Shu officers. : , : A wide outward slash aimed downward. : , : Jiang Wei flips forward into position, followed by multiple thrusts downward while hovering in the air finishing with an inward swipe. ;Warriors Orochi : , : Same as before, only the thrusts fire energy darts for added range. : , : An airdash that makes him temporarily invincible. Jiang Wei rolls forward. :R1: Using some musou, he rapidly thrusts his spear forward while turning it, casting a spell that emits a wave of lightning bolts in front of him. :Direction + R1: Quick spinning kick to his front. Unblockable and stuns targets. Costs no musou. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Swings weapon to produce a long air current. :Triple Attack 2: Spins around once, generating a massive pillar of wind in the process. :Triple Attack 3: Sends out a gust of air flying at mid-range. Fighting Style His second special in Warriors Orochi can be considered cheap, since it's a fast attack that is unblockable and costs no musou. Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2 Jiang Wei mainly uses the dual spear moveset in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7 Jiang Wei is affiliated with the spear in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , : A single spin where he spins rightward with two slashes, a downward angled-into-upward angle one that each unleash a lightning trail; each blow can guard break. Dubbed as "Raimeizan" (雷鳴斬, "Thunderclap Slash") in the Japanese script. :Musou - Thunder Charge (九天雷鳴斬): : Via the Japanese name, a stronger version of his C3-EX, where Jiang Wei pushes the butt of his spear into an enemy as a grab. If it connects, he rushes forward, pushing the the victim along the way, hits him/her into the air with the tip of the spear, then slams the victim back onto the ground complete with a lightning bolt. Classified as a Throw Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Aerial Musou - Thunder Dragon (雷龍波): , : Throws the spear into the ground while airbourne, hitting enemies with a lightning bolt. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Spurt: Tap both sides of screen: Produces a pillar of lightning by driving spear into the ground, causing smaller bolts to strike at opponents close by. Jiang Wei ends the attack by generating a green radial shockwave. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : , : Swings at a wide upward angle. Akin to his classic C2 attack. : , , , , , : Performs a charge thrust followed by a circular slash. Reminiscent of his original C6 from the fifth installment. : , : Slams the ground upon landing to produce a large fissure. :R1: Jumps high in the air, landing with a spear plant that causes a blowback quake. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Throws his spear below himself into a recovering flip, conjuring an electric tornado as the spear contacts the ground. Dynasty Warriors 8 Jiang Wei is affiliated with the double-edge trident in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , : Quickly leaps into the air forward into a flip, landing with a weapon plant into the ground that emits a lightning burst that knocks targets away. :Alternate Musou - Ringed Lightning (三鳴雷光陣): R1 + : Does several strikes that leave behind a stream of lightning in their wake. The streams then converge into a pyramid outline which releases sparks within range. :Awakening Musou: Performs an angular spinning slash repeatedly. He then twirls weapon upward and stabs the earth, causing a massive burst of energy to erupt. While doing the extended version of the attack, he begins dashing while swiping weapon upward from left to right before skewering opponents up and down several times. Category:Movesets